La historia de Peter Witherby
by Maizacolors
Summary: Tras la guerra, en algunos casos la vida continúa disfrazada de muerte y la muerte se tuerce un poco para parir un poco de vida, qué resultará de esta reunión de extraños eventos?
1. La historia de Peter Witherby

**AN: **Hola a todos los que se encontraron con esta historia!, verán, después de leer y leer obscenas cantidades de fanfiction me he animado a escribir mi primera historia. Aún no he terminado de escribirla, pero estimo que desarrollar la trama me tome unos 10 capítulos, todos bastante cortos, como podrán ver más adelante (espero que eso no les resulte muy molesto). Así que...espero que les guste lo que hasta ahora he escrito y espero con ansias sus críticas y comentarios!.

Antes de dejarlos empezar a leer quiero hacer un par de advertencias, primero en capítulos posteriores pretendo desarrollar una relación homosexual entre dos de los personajes principales y, el flujo de esta historia les podrá parecer bastante truncada o en exceso velada, pero quiero experimentar con este tipo de narración! Así que si consideran que esto les puede molestar, aburrir, etc, absténganse de leer esta historia :(.

**La historia de Peter Witherby.**

La noche era fría, se respiraba un aire helado dentro del cuarto azul en penumbra…una figura negra, garras delgadas y horribles, gruesos barrotes de hierro y el mar hiriendo la piedra…y el mar… -¡AZKABAN!- gritaba lavado en sudor.

Peter Witherby gemia ahogadamente en su cama de hospital, ojeroso, con un leve color verde alojado en su piel. La enfermera de turno apenas atendió al grito desesperado de aquel hombre, sabía bien que estaba muriendo desde hacía varios meses y era usual que en las noches gritara cosas sin sentido como esas…¿Azkaban?; sin duda el pobre hombre sufría, hacia ocho meses había llegado al hospital en un estado deplorable a causa de un derrame cerebral repentino bastante grave, el Doctor Ferguson se había encargado personalmente de su caso e hizo todo a su alcance para curarlo, sin embargo el hombre reaccionaba mal a todo tratamiento y finalmente lograron apenas estabilizar al inquilino de la seis ,como le decían las enfermeras de turno, dejándolo en un estado casi vegetal, en el cual, su único refugio consiente (les explicaba el doctor Ferguson) eran sus sueños.

….

Aquella mañana de agosto de 2004, las enfermeras del hospital de Saint Mary's, Londres, entregaban turnos tras una larga noche, en la sala de pacientes terminales una enfermera de ojos claros se quejaba con su compañera,

-Ultimamente el de la seis ha estado insoportable, mira, ¡para alguien que muere hace más de un año es inaudito! Se ha pasado la noche gritando, como si luchase con alguien-

decía mientras imitaba los alaridos del pobre enfermo

- ¡no!, ¡ sal de aquí!, ¡que te salgas!, lo hubieras oído, no hizo más que repetir esto una y otra y otra vez-

su compañera la miró extrañada

- sí, yo sé-

siguió la enfermera de ojos claros,

- es lo más cuerdo que ha dicho en mucho tiempo, eso me asombró a mi también, pero revisé varias veces su habitación y nada, lo único bueno esta noche ha sido esta carta que ha llegado, no le digas al doctor, pero la he leído y dice que los familiares de nuestro inquilino han muerto en un accidente de avión, no es triste? Lo bueno, es que el estado puede disponer de el ahora…!no me mires así! ¡No soy solo yo!, este hombre es eterno, además, es bien sabido que no tiene cura, es decir, ¿porqué mantenerlo en estas condiciones?, ni él, ni nosotros merecemos este trato, creo que es hora de dejarlo ir Lucy-.

Lucy la miro por un momento, sin saber que decir, entonces soltó un leve suspiro y pensó que lo mejor sería dejar el caso en manos del doctor Ferguson, como siempre. Por alguna razón el doctor siempre se había empeñado en mantener vivo a este hombre además de la simple petición de la familia del paciente que cada vez iba haciéndose más ausente hasta el punto de parecer olvidarlo por completo después de los ocho meses de estar interno. Lo que decía su amiga era cierto, y era una pena, pues el enfermo era un hombre joven, de unos 30 años. Lucy recibió el turno y la carta de su amiga e inmediatamente se la llevó al doctor, este la abrió al instante al leer el remitente y la leyó pausadamente, como para entender todo lo que había en ella, después de terminar de leerla reflexionó por un momento y sus palabras no pudieron ser más concisas:

-Mañana el señor Witherby será desconectado-.

Lucy lo miró desconcertada ante la repentina decisión tomada, asintió levemente y siguió en su oficio.

A la mañana siguiente, el doctor Ferguson salió de su oficina para hacer lo concertado el día anterior, llamó a la enfermera Lucy y entraron en la habitación número seis, el doctor miró fijamente al hombre postrado en su cama, convenciéndose de que veía un muerto, en toda su carrera profesional nunca había tenido que lidiar con un caso como aquel y se sentía nervioso al saber que le quitaría las últimas briznas de vida a ese hombre, de pronto, sus ojos pasaron por el rostro del hombre agonizante y alcanzó a distinguir un leve rubor en sus mejillas, pensó que la mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, así que se detuvo nuevamente, esta vez más concentrado en el rostro del paciente y lo que vio lo sorprendió, su cabello parecía haber intensificado su color, habiendo pasado de un castaño opaco y pálido, a un fuerte negro y el velo verde que parecía posarse sobre su piel no estaba, dejando entrever en cambio algo de color en sus pómulos. Confundido, Ferguson le preguntó, algo nervioso, a su acompañante:

-Lucy, ¿ves algo diferente en el señor Witherby hoy? –

Lucy miró extrañada al doctor y se detuvo a analizar el aspecto del inquilino, reconoció los mismos signos que había visto el doctor hacía un momento y, de pronto, escuchó un leve carraspeo, ella miró al doctor que la observaba con ojos inquietos, aún esperando la respuesta, cuando Peter witherby, el inquilino de la pieza seis entreabrió los ojos e inhalo de manera profunda.


	2. doctor y paciente

**Doctor y paciente.**

-¿Capuchino, más café que leche, mucha crema, poca azúcar?- dijo una mujer con la deliciosa bebida humeando en su bandeja.

-Si- Contesto el hombre que leía el periódico en la mesa ubicada al lado de la ventada, desde donde se veía una congestionada calle del centro de la ciudad.

Peter Witherby había decidido darse un respiro, acababa de salir de su última sesión con el psiquiatra después de dos años…recordaba cómo había empezado todo, después de su recuperación espontánea su memoria estaba bastante afectada, rió al acordarse…pues, las citas con el psiquiatra habían empezado cuando le comentó al doctor Ferguson cómo se sentía, le dijo que no se acordaba de muchas cosas, de mucha gente que le saludaba en el trabajo y decía eran sus amigos, incluso le costaba acordarse de muchos lugares, pero lo que más lo inquietaba era que de un momento a otro aparecían recuerdos extraños, tan extraños que parecían ajenos, paredes que se disolvían, cosas que volaban; en alguna ocasión llegó a ver un bar con un nombre particular…algo de calderas u hornos… el caso es que cuando volvió para leer nuevamente el nombre del lugar, este ya no estaba…era solo un montón de tiendas viejas y abandonadas. El doctor dijo que esa clase de cosas era normal en una persona que había pasado por el estado al cual se había visto reducido más de un año, sin embargo, Peter siguió insistiendo cuando, un año después, empezó a ver con más frecuencia este tipo de cosas , una vez vio un monstruo colosal, de piel verdosa con un garrote en la mano en un parque al este de la ciudad cerca al apartamento donde vivía y un hombre con una túnica morada que al parecer nadie notaba le explicaba con una naturalidad pasmosa que era un troll. Peter se llevó la taza de café a los labios y sornrió de nuevo, recordaba la expresión del Doctor cuando le había confesado eso, y entonces, ya sin dudarlo lo había remitido a un psiquiatra, pues era posible que estuviese sufriendo de alucinaciones.

El señor Witherby bajó su taza de café, respiró profundo y recordó sus dos años con el desagradable doctor Humbolt, lo único bueno de estas sesiones fue que le despertaron algo adentro, como una especie de personalidad paralela a la suya que iba ganando fuerza…el doctor Humbolt tomó su apreciación como una nueva evidencia diagnóstica de que tenía doble personalidad. Entonces todo empezó a cambiar, era como si le hubiesen quitado unos gruesos lentes oscuros de sus ojos, como si el simple reconocimiento de este síndrome por parte del doctor afirmaran ese algo en su carácter que se desviaba, que hacía que sus recuerdos tuviesen cada vez más espacios que no eran suyos, que no eran, en definitiva de alguien como Peter Witherby; en fin, se sentía alguien diferente, de hecho, se veía diferente, los que decían ser sus conocidos no podían creer que se tratara de él, no solo por el hecho de estar en extremo delgado, ni porque su piel estaba más pálida que nunca, era por sus facciones, el color de su cabello que ahora era de un negro brillante cuando solía ser castaño, y más que todo era por sus ojos que solían ser mieles, y cada mañana, desde el día en que salió del hospital, cuando se miraba al espejo, podía ver como el color en sus ojos se iba desvaneciendo hasta que una día despertó sin color alguno en el iris de sus ojos, entonces se veía su negra pupila rodeada de niebla, de un opaco gris. Esto había hecho sorprender a sus conocidos, pensaron que se trataba de una especie de enfermedad y lo animaban a ir al doctor, pero a pesar de esta insistencia no pensaba volver con el doctor Ferguson porque sabía que no era ninguna enfermedad, se trataba de un cambio, porque ya no se sentía el mismo, se sentía otra persona, incluso en el modo de pensar, de reaccionar, sus reflejos siempre fueron malos, pero ahora estaban más agudos que nunca, definitivamente ya no era Peter Witherby, el problema de todo esto es que aún no sabía quién era.

* * *

><p>El doctor Humbolt llegó a su casa esa noche cansado de su trabajo, se sentó en el sofá frente al televisor y se dispuso a escuchar las noticias, estaban pasando una nota sobre el estudio de un nuevo comportamiento en las lechuzas campestres detectado por los científicos de la universidad de Oxford hacía unos pocos meses, no pudo escucharla toda porque vino a su mente la voz de su peculiar paciente cuando le contaba uno de sus primeros relatos, se acordaba bien, el hombre se veía angustiado y su voz vacilaba cuando empezaba a contarle que una lechuza se había posado en su hombro una mañana a plena luz del día, pensó en lo ridículo de este hecho y animó al hombre a seguir con una sonrisa medio sarcástica…entonces fue cuando vio primera vez un indicio de algo además de la exuberante imaginación que poseía su paciente, la voz de Peter había cambiado, su tono era seguro y su timbre era algo oscuro, lento, pesado y su rostro, cómo olvidar su rostro…cuando el hombre se dispuso a continuar su relato sus extraños ojos grises centelleaban y sus facciones se suavizaban como si aquello del ave en su hombro fuese lo más maravilloso del universo, el hombre, en conjunto, se veía increíblemente feliz. A partir de ese día, Humbolt se había dedicado al estudio de este paciente, sin duda, el señor Witherby era uno de esos extraños casos en que una experiencia sumamente traumática dividía la personalidad del sujeto para aparecer, cada una, de manera aislada dependiendo de la situación en la cual se encontrara , este cambio de personalidad se manifestaba de forma inconsciente…lo extraño de Witherby, era que el cambio era paulatino y una de las personalidades se imponía sobre la otra con frecuencia…esa misma mañana Witherby dijo que le dolía la cabeza a la mitad de una sesión agotadora, entonces bajo la vista y un segundo después clavó sus ojos grises en él, Humbold se estremeció cuando una voz que no había escuchado nunca en este hombre le habló, quería acabar con la sesión, acto seguido se levantó del diván en el que había estado postrado y apoyó una mano en su mesa diciéndole que no iba a volver, que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo escuchando una y otra vez como fallaba en sus diagnósticos, el doctor se hundía tras su escritorio sin poder articular palabra: ¿dónde había quedado el hombre callado y sumiso que había entrado esa mañana a su consultorio?, Witherby siguió con su voz ronca murmurando varias razones, que no entendió, por las cuales debía irse… algo sobre volver a retomar su vida mientras salía a paso firme del consultorio.<p>

La voz de su esposa sacó a Isaac Humbold de su ensimismamiento, sin duda era un hombre extraño…La nota había terminado en el televisor, un hombre de bata blanca con el escudo de la universidad de Oxford le decía a la cámara a manera de conclusión: - sin duda este nuevo patrón de comportamiento aclarara hechos históricos sobre el principio del desarrollo de las comunicaciones a larga distancia en el Reino Unido-


	3. El amigo del profesor Fleck

**El amigo del profesor Fleck**

Trabajar en el laboratorio del profesor Fleck no era indispensable para Niklas Reinecke, el hombre contaba al parecer con medios más que suficientes para sostener su austero, pero cómodo modo de vida y sin embargo hacía más de seis meses que el señor Reinecke asistía todos los días, sin falta, a Argus Fleck en su pequeño laboratorio de síntesis orgánica. Trabajaba de esa manera suya, silenciosa, precisa y meticulosa que hacía que Susan, la otra asistente de laboratorio, lo mirara durante los primeros meses con algo de aprehensión, como si no estuviera segura de que hubiera en verdad un ser humano bajo la expresión dura de ese ser alto y delgado que parecía flotar por el laboratorio, ejecutando a la perfección las labores, vigilándolo todo con esos ojos fríos y oscuros.

El laboratorio nunca estuvo más organizado, más limpio o esterilizado; nunca hubo tanta actividad simultánea, aquí y allá se daban las reacciones, las destilaciones, las extracciones y el hombre que coordinaba todo aquello era Niklas. En algún momento pasó de limpiar material de vidrio y organizar los reactivos a ser la mano derecha del profesor Fleck y el jefe virtual de una inicialmente confundida Susan, que gracias a su poder femenino de observación, empezó a detectar esporádicamente algo de calor en los ojos del hombre cuando jugaba con los equipos del laboratorio o cuando se afanaba en escribir no se qué en su cuaderno negro, vejando un poco la impresión impresión inicial de fantasma de máquina, ahora era algo más humano, ahora estaba discutiendo no se qué con el profesor Fleck:

-Ah! Pero Niklas, si esto es magnífico! Cómo es posible que no quieras ser incluido entre los autores del artículo!-

-Profesor Fleck, no creo que..-

-Argus, Niklas, Argus-

-no creo que sea conveniente para usted incluir a alguien como yo entre los autores, usted sabe que no tengo los estudios suficientes y…-

-Por qué tienes que ser tan terco Niklas? Ya hemos discutido ese punto, tu y yo sabemos que lo único que te falta es un título y eso es lo de menos, el decano de la facultad en Oxford es un querido amigo mío, seguro que tras una mirada a tu trabajo te otorga…-

El hombre de los ojos negros apenas contenía las ganas de dejar a su viejo interlocutor hablando solo, la verdad es que a el no le interesaba mucho el reconocimiento de su trabajo, ni la fama, ni las oportunidades, el solo quería continuar trabajando, necesitaba continuar trabajando, al fin y al cabo era lo más cercano a…

-Argus!, amigo mío!- Un hombre bajito entraba a paso alegre por la puerta de la oficina junto al laboratorio, interrumpiendo su línea de pensamiento y el discurso del profesor. Este lo volteó a mirar, le dedicó una sonrisa y le dijo:

-Llegas en buen momento, Niklas se rehusa a creer que merece ser reconocido por los aportes a mi investigación-

-Niklas se rehusa…- dijo pensativo el visitante.

-Niklas, este muchacho al lado mío- indicó exasperado el viejo profesor, señalando a su alto asistente con la nariz.

Las cejas sobre los ojos negros se arquearon, "¿muchacho?", el último hombre que se atrevió a llamarlo así estaba felizmente muerto. Niklas le dedicó una gélida mirada al profesor, este apenas agita una mano como para dispersar un olor desagradable y continuó:

-Niklas ha logrado resolver ese problema que te he comentado un sinnúmero de veces en los últimos dos meses! Eso, acoplado a lo que ya he descubierto, comprueba todas mis hipótesis!-

El hombre bajito apenas esboza una sonrisa, ante la emoción de su amigo y le dice:

-Bueno Argus, por qué no me sigues contando como esto revolucionará la ciencia mientras comemos? En una hora tengo que estar de vuelta al consultorio-

-claro, claro..- decía Argus por lo bajo cuando se detuvo y miró a su amigo –¿desde cuando tienes que estar en el consultorio un viernes por la tarde?-

-desde que las lechuzas se comportan como canarios-

Niklas, que estaba ya en su camino a la salida de la oficina, se detuvo al escuchar esto.

-Ah! El documental de Cygnus en Oxford! Pero no son canarios amigo mío, según lo que entendí, palomas sería más acertado, pero tu conoces a Cygnus, se precipita en concluir las cosas. Bueno, ahora cuéntame que tienen que ver los hábitos diurnos de lechuzas con el súbito amor por tu trabajo-

El amigo del profesor suspiró y se apoyó en el escritorio de la oficina, como resignándose a no poder salir a almorzar a tiempo antes de responder a la pregunta de Argus:

-no lo sé Argus, yo…no lo sé, no creo que tenga nada que ver, es solo que hay un caso que me tiene pensando, y es tan extraño! Verás, se trata de un paciente con una experiencia cercana a la muerte que llevo viendo por dos años, dos años Argus! Y en esos dos años ninguno de los tratamientos o terapias que le he indicado parecen funcionar y ahora se niega a continuar viéndome…aún cuando no sabemos qué es lo que le pasa…temo que se halla dado por vencido, pero temo más lo que eso pueda significar- los ojos del hombre parecen lejanos, uno, dos minutos de silencio pasan y luego: - recuerdas el síndrome de doble personalidad?-

Argus, intrigado, apenas asintió

-Bueno, cada vez estaba más y más convencido de que se trataba de esto, pero no todos los síntomas a apuntan en esa misma dirección, es un caso en verdad complejo que quiero estudiar mejor?- Una sonrisa y el doctor Humbolt intentó aligerar el ambiente y recordarle a su amigo que aún quiere ir a almorzar.

-Claro, claro…-murmuró Argus, nuevamente pensativo, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la oficina seguido por su amigo. Este le dirigió una mirada a Niklas y se despidió con un ligero asentimiento de la cabeza.

Los dos hombres acababan de salir de la habitación cuando un picoteo se escuchó en la ventana.

"voy a matar a ese niño" pensó Niklas.


End file.
